It begins with a trip to paradise
by foreverklainelover
Summary: when Kurt and Blaine get married and they go to Hawaii for their Honeymoon and some sexy they get back from Hawaii Kurt isn't feeling good so he goes to the doctor to see what's up with him then they find out Kurt is pregnant. Mpreg/ some smut...Klaine... Thank you for anyone who helped me
1. The Wedding

I woke up this morning smiling, not only did I wake up to my great fiancé Blaine who Is sleeping next to me but today me and him are tying the knot , just thinking about it made me smile, I lean down and kiss him to wake him.

"Hey sleepy head time to get up" I say and Blaine smiles up at me and give me a kiss we both pull back with smiles on our faces.

"In four hours we will be legally married" Blaine says

"I know I can't wait, I love you" I say

"I love you 2" he says and then kiss me I kiss him back with passion, he slips his tongue in my mouth I moan, he moans knowing that he is dominating me. We make out for a good five minuets till we need more then just that, so Blaine climbs on top of me and starts grinding into me, and I grind back enjoying the friction. I pull off his shirt and run my hands down his chest, just then Finn decides to walk in and starts talking.

"Hey Kurt mom wanted me…OMG YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX!" he says as loudly as he could

"God Finn ever heard of knocking…" I say pushing Blaine off of me and then I speak again "and yes we were why does it matter we are getting married today" I finish talking

"Yeah but, in the house with every one home Kurt really" Finn says, I look around and notice Blaine still doesn't have a shirt on I role my eyes and hand him his shirt and speak again.

"Blaine put your shirt back on, and Finn I am very well aware that everyone is home… you were saying something about carol needing us." I say

"Oh yeah your need down stairs" Finn says

"Okay Finn we will be down five minuets" I say

"Okay but if you're not down in five minuets I am going to send a search party for you" he says

"Okay Finn" I say, Finn leaves them and they both look at each other and they said at the same time the same thing.

"HE IS SUCH A COCKBLOCK." They both burst out in laughter while getting dressed, all the way down the stair and into the kitchen.

"Well you boys are in a happy mood this morning" Carol said giving both of them coffee knowing what kind of day they both had in head of them.

"Thank you for the coffee Carol, and yes we are" I say grinning towards Blaine

"Well they should be I walked in on them having sex" Finn said

"OMGFINN..." I say my dad glares my way "and we weren't having sex we were making out" I say.

"Yeah Finn, plus Kurt already told you we are getting Married today so why would it matter to you" Blaine said setting his coffee down and walking up behind me and rapping his arms around my hips, I smiled his head and smiled.

"You boys are so cute" Carol said setting breakfast down on the table for Finn.

"Okay now that got that awkward conversation and you boys are on glued…" Burt said glaring our way we Blaine lets go of me and sits down, I sit next to him, my dad smiles satisfied. "Carol and I got you boys something for your wedding gift, but we wanted to give it to you now so you boys could go to it when you boys get back from Hawaii, so here" Burt finished talking giving me keys, I look at Blaine then back them Blaine was the first to speak.

"Um Burt are those house keys because if they are I am going to start to cry." Blaine said

"I would too" I say.

"Boys we want you to take our old house" Burt said, we moved again when Blaine moved in with us, and my dad couldn't sell the house so he just keep it.

"OMG are you guys for real" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Yup and when you guys come back from Hawaii your bedroom will be set up and your furniture should be there."

"OMG Thank you." Blaine said while he got up to hug both Carol and my dad, I did the same after Blaine did.

"Okay enough crying we got to get ready for a wedding and you boys have to pack" Carol said me and Blaine just looked at each other and said the same thing at the same time.

"We already packed"

"Then we have to get ready for a wedding" She said, and with that Blaine, and I where off getting ready.

**4 hours later:**

"And do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel take Blaine Joana Anderson to be your wealthy husband through thick and thin" The pastor said

"I do" I said

** "**I now pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss your husband" The Pastor said, and we did, and we pulled back me and him walked down the isle holding hands and thinking the same thing a wedding reception then Hawaii lucky for us all that is us dancing and then leaving.

** The reception:**

"Now we would like both of the grooms to have there first dance as husband and husband" Finn said and both of us walked out on two the dance floor, then the new directions came out and started to sing.

"I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid" Puck starts to sing as Blaine and I move across the dance floor.

"Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?" Puck counties to sing as Blaine dip me and then spin me.

"I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder" Finn toke over singing as Blaine gave me a peck as we continue going across the dance floor.

"Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride A whole new world" Finn sang and this time I dipped Blaine and then spun him.

"No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming" Artie toke over singing as me and Blaine worked our way around the dance floor

"A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew" Quinn toke over as we danced

"But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you" Quinn sang as Blaine spun me again I just smiled at him.

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you" Puck sang as Blaine pecked me again and we moved across the dance floor

"Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky" Rachel sang as I dipped Blaine again

"A whole new world" Rachel sang "Don't you dare close your eyes" Puck sang "A hundred thousand things to see" Quinn sang "Hold your breath- it gets better" Finn sang as me and Blaine danced across the floor

"I'm like a shooting star I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be" Quinn sang as Blaine dipped me again

"A whole new world" Puck sang "Every turn a Surprise" Tina sings "With new horizons to pursue" Mike sings "Every moment red-letter" Tina sang this time I pecked Blaine as we danced

"I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare let me share this whole new world with you" both Mike and Tina sang as Blaine and I danced

"A whole new world" Artie sang "A whole new world" Brittany sang "That's where we'll be" Sam sings "That's where we'll be" Mercedes sang as Blaine dipped me again

"A thrilling chase, puck sang "A wondrous place" Santana sang "for you and me" they all sang together as Blaine and I danced then kissed when we pulled back we smiled.

"Now that the new married couple has had their first dance they get to go to Hawaii so goodbye boys" Burt says as Blaine and I run out of the ball room into the limo.

"to Hawaii" Blaine said and I smile.

"to Hawaii" I say then kiss him.


	2. Arriving in Hawaii

After our plane landed in Hawaii Blaine and I made a quick rush to the hotel. Yes we may have wanted to enjoy the beautifulness of Hawaii but we need to get to our hotel and get our cloths off. As soon as we get to the hotel and get checked in to our room. We go up to our room with our bags, as soon as we get to is room and we are in the room, Blaine slammed me onto the door and his lips where on mine I rub tongue on the bottom of his lips looking for entrance and he gives me that. Soon are tongues where blatting for dominance Blaine tugs at the bottom of my shirt, I lift my arms up and without breaking the kiss Blaine takes my shirt off. I pull back in need of air, I look at Blaine and he sense what I was thinking because he takes his shirt off and troughs it somewhere, and then attacks my neck, I moan and then I start grinding into Blaine feeling his hard on. We both moan because of the friction. Blaine pulls back form neck and starts pulling me towards the bed. Once we get there we both fall back on the bed breathing heavily, but only for a minute because Blaine was on top of me sucking at my plus point. I moan and my moan makes Blaine grind into me I grind right back, both of us loving the friction. Blaine starts trailing down to my nipples and takes one in his month sucking on it. I moan and grind up into Blaine.

"Blaine, pants" I mange to say, and right after that there were no pants on us along with boxer we were both naked and very hard, Blaine toke my penis in my hand and started to stroke it.

"Blaine, baby make love to me" I said to Blaine let go of my penis and stuck one finger in and pulling it out. "Another" I say and Blaine listed and adds a second finger scissoring them. "Another" I said and Blaine added the third pulling them in out of me. "Blaine I am ready" I said to Blaine. Blaine nodded and toke out his fingers, I whimpered at the lost, Blaine then gets up and grabs the lube, he opens the lube, and rubbed some in hands to warm it up then put it on his penis. Then he allied his penis to my hole and entered he waited for me to get used to the feeling until I nodded and Blaine pulled out and then went back in he keep on doing that. I moaned so loud I think the people in the hotel room next to us could hear. "fuck… ngh.. Blaine faster, harder…" I say to him and Blaine listens to me, I feel a cooling in my stomach. "Blaine I about to cum" I say " me 2 baby" a couple thrust after he said that I was Cuming all over Blaine and I stomach , Blaine followed shortly after, Cuming in me. Blaine then pulls out and lies next to me. I turn and look at him and smile I then get up to get a warm wash cloth to clean up, after me and Blaine are cleaned up we are both lying next to each other smiling.

"That was fantastic" I said turning to Blaine

"Yeah it was" he said agreeing, little did we know that this one night could end up in a way we both didn't know was possible

AN/ Chris Colfer recognized us Klainers, Gleeks, and the Fanfiction that he is added to so crisscolfer Fanfiction….OMG!


	3. Doctors Appointment

It was about three weeks after the night in Hawaii and I wasn't feeling good, Blaine thought I should go to the doctor. I on the other hand thought It was something I ate bad, but because I couldn't stand Blaine's nagging, I made a doctor's appointment. So here I am in the waiting room of my doctor, waiting to be called back.

"Kurt Hummel Doctor Fields will see you now" I hear my name and I look up

"That would be me" I say as I get up and follow her back and she does the normal stuff a nurse would do.

"Okay Kurt wait here Doctor Fields will be right with you" She says and I sigh, I don't want to be here but Blaine instead. I grab my book out of my book bag, and start reading, about half the page down when I heard a soft knock on the door it was the doctor.

"Hey Kurt" Doctor Fields says

"Hey" I reply as I put my book away

"Okay so Kurt why are you here, I am not trying to be mean when I say that but you are never sick so I have to ask why" he says I laugh a little

"I haven't been feeling well lately like, I have been feeling nausea a lot, and I have been really tired but I think that's because me and my husband just got back form are honeymoon and we never got any sleep" I say he nods

"Kurt I think I know the problem. Kurt have you ever heard of a male pregnancy?" he ask me

"I have looked it up on line but it is rare, and only one out of four men are born with it and it most common in gay guys. Why?" I ask as I look at him getting all worried

"Because Kurt you are a carrier, and I think you are pregnant, on your honeymoon did you use a condom at all?" he ask me

"Um no who does now of days" I say

"Kurt you are pregnant" he says


	4. Authors Note

So I am so sorry about not updating for so long but i have been extremely busy lately. That and horrible witters block


End file.
